Story From New Member Grand Chase
by Ryuelll
Summary: Fic ini menceritakan tentang kisah "Twelve Disciple Of Blades" dengan Edel sebagai tokoh utamanya. Mau tau ceritanya?/RnR/Pairing Edel x Rufus/Lupus (Ga Tentu) /Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary./ Chapter 6 is up!/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x ? (Masih bingung nentuin pairingnya)**

**Summary :****Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya./"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku/Namaku adalah Edel Frost./Pairing Edel x ?/Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary.**

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1**

**My Name is Edel Frost**

.

.

.

-Grand Chase New Character Story—

Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya.

**Someone Pov**

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku

"Kau hebat sekali nak!"kata Ibuku juga

"He…he…he terima kasih Ayah Ibu"kata kakakku merendahkan diri.

Ketika melihat mereka bahagia seperti itu aku juga bahagia karena kakakku Adel frost berhasil mendapatkan gelar "Captain" yang merupakan gelar sebagai pemimpin dalam sebuah pasukan dalam kerajaaan. Dia berhasil melewati perjuangan beratnya.

.

.

Tapi,…

Semuanya berubah sejak hari itu terjadi, hari dimana kakakku terjatuh sakit yang sangat parah yang mengharuskan dia untuk tetap diam di kasur tidurnya. Hatiku ikut sakit melihat kakak kembarku Adel . Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu tetapi kakakku masih tetap berusaha melawan penyakitnya. Dan aku juga mendengar bahwa kerajaan Serdin membutuhkan seorang "Captain" yang dpt dipercaya dan dengan otomatis ketika kakakku sakit posisi "Captain" akan kosong untuk sementara.

.

.

Mendekati hari pelantikannya kakakku masih juga belum sembuh, akhirnya aku berkorban dengan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi seorang "Captain" walaupun aku masih ragu terhadap kemampuanku mengingat aku seorang perempuan tidak ada yang mengajariku bela diri, semacamnya. Tetapi aku melakukan ini demi kakakku Adel bukan demi keluarga Frost maupun Kerajaan Serdin. Hanya demi Adel aku melakukan ini. _**Demi nama Edel Frost aku takkan mengecawakanmu kakak tersayangku.**_

.

.

Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke Kerajaan Serdin dan mereka dengan tangan terbuka mau menerimaku dan juga mau melatihku menjadi seorang ahli pedang yang handal. Aku sangat senang berada disini semuanya bersikap bersahabat antar sesama prajurit maupun terhadap orang-orang biasa.

-Someone Pov Ends-

.

.

^_^To Be Continued^_^

* * *

**Nih Fic buat lengkapi bagian story GrandChase yang biasanya lompat-lompat & fic ini murni buatan sendiri**

**Cobain dulu nih buat fic tentang GrandChase yg notabene adalah game online favorit saya ^_^**

**Masih bingung nih nentuin siapa yg cocok ama Edel**

**Tolong bantuin nentuin yak! **

**Nih Calon-calonnya menurut gw:**

**1. Rufus/Lupus/Luxus**

**2. Zero**

**3. Azin/Asin**

**Jikalau mau karakter yg lain tinggal ksh tau aja LEWAT**

**review**

**^_^PLISS REVIEW YA^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus/Lupus/Luxus (Sesuai Pilihan Banyak Orang) (Masih lama nih pairing)**

**Summary :****Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya./"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku/Namaku adalah Edel Frost./Pairing Edel x ?/Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary.**

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2 Meet the "Red Haired Knight"**

.

.

.

**Somewhere place**

-Someone Pov—

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu Anggota-anggota Grand Chase sudah kembali ke kampung halaman mereka masing-masing. Para elf kembali ke pulau Eryuel, Para Demon juga kembali ke kampung halaman mereka, sedangkan para human kembali ke Serdin untuk menjalankan misi tambahan.

"Hah.."keluh seorang gadis yang terlihat tomboy dengan rambut berwarna merah darah (crimson) yang panjangnya sepinggang.

"Aku merindukan mereka!"Dia mengatakanya dengan nada sedih dan tampang yang suram.

"Tenang saja Elesis, kmu pasti akan segera bertemu mereka"Kata knight berambut pirang sepinggang yang diketahui namanya adalah Knight Masters

"Memangnya kapan aku bertemu mereka kembali?"Elesis bertanya

"Tentu saja setelah aku memberi misi ini"

"Memangnya misi apa?"

"Ini bukan misi sembarangan Elesis"

"Misinya adalah aku ingin kau dan "dia" membentuk sebuah kelompok baru untuk menyelidiki tentang benua ini?!"Knight Masters menyerahkan sebuah gambar pada Elesis

"Benua apa ini?"Elesis bertanya

"Menurut kata saksi Benua ini mungkin adalah Portal menuju dunia para demon"Knight Masters menimpali  
"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"kata Elesis mantab

"Ok, kau sudah bersedia sekarang saatnya kau membentuk kelompok bersama dengan "dia" "

"Siapa "dia" itu?"Elesis bertanya

"Oi, kau yang diluar silahkan masuk kedalam"Knight Masters berkata dengan keras sehingga terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

_._

_Kreek (Suara pintu dibuka)_

_._

_._

"Ada apa Knight Master memanggil saya?" Seorang perempuan dengan rambut silver sepinggang dengan mata berwarna aqua sapphire yg indah

"Aku akan mempekenalkanmu pada orang ini."Knight masters menunjuk kearah Elesis.

"Dia adalah mantan pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok bernama Grandchase 2 tahun yg lalu"

"Elesis, kenalkan ini adalah Edel Frost dia memegang jabatan 'Captain' di kerajaan ini dan juga dia adalah yang kumaksudkan tadi."Knight Master memperkenalkan Elesis pada Edel.

Setelah itu Knight Masters memberi tahu misinya pada Edel juga

_Skip..._

Someone Pov End

.

.

-Di luar Istana Serdin-

Elesis berjalan berdua keluar istana dengan Edel. Elesis memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Hei, Edel ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Apakah itu harus?"Edel bertanya

"Tentu saja. Mulai skarang kita kan dalam 1 grup yg sama, dan tidak ada yang mempunyai rahasia disini"

"Hm, baiklah."Edel berkata sambil menghela napas

"Dan juga tidak usah memakai bahasa formal kalau bicara denganku. Kita kan teman sekarang"Edel mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Edel menceritakan semua masa lalu nya yg isinya adalah kakak kembar Edel terjebak dalam portal dimensi dan tidak kembali lagi. Tiba-tiba Elesis menangis.

"Hei, Ele kenapa kamu menangis?"Edel bertanya

"Eh,eh, nggak kok, aku nggak nangis. Ini kena debu jadi mataku berair begini."Jawab Elesis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tdak gatal dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan berbohong lah Elesis."kata Edel dengan nada tegas dan dingin seperti bicara dengan bawahannya.

"Hm, yah aku menangis karena ceritamu tadi mengingatkanku pada Ayahku."

"Lalu dimana Ayahmu sekarang?"Edel bertanya lagi

"Dia hilang?!" Elesis berkata dengan nada sedih

"Apa maksudnya "Hilang"?"

Kemudian Elesis mencerikan juga bahwa ayahnya terhisap dalam portal dimensi dan juga belum kembali sejak hari itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yg mengalami nasib hampir sama denganku."Elesis berkata

"Hm, sama aku juga tidak menyangka!"

"Maka dari itu janganlah berkecil hati dan menyerah selama masa depan itu belum pasti."Edel berkata

"Apa arti perkataanmu barusan?"Elesis bertanya

"Pikirkan dengan seksama pasti kamu tahu jawabannya."

"Ya sudah besok jam 7 pagi kita kumpul digerbang Kerajaan Serdin untuk persiapan menjalankan misi." Kata Elesis

"Baik."jawab Edel sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali kerumah masing-masing untuk tidur demi keberangkatan mereka besok.

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

**Author : Hah.. semoga cerita ini semakin menarik per update-nya #Pesimis Mode: On**

**Elesis : Lho, kok authornya udh pesimis duluan nih. Padahal ceritanya aja masih 2 chapter.**

**Edel : Bener tuh kata Elesis. Masa baru awal jalan aja udh keliatan mau nyerah gitu?! **

**Elesis : Lebih optimis lagi dong!**

**Author : Trimakasih supportnya ya Nona" #Optimis kembali**

******Pesan : Gomen. Cuman kuat nulis 750 kata aja pada chapter ini. Chapter selanjutnya udah hampir selesai dan ceritanya udah masuk ke battle. Ya, saksikan saja chapter berikutnya.**

******Sesuai permintaan orang" Edel akan dipasangkan ama Rufus tapi masih lama tuh Edel jadian ama Rufus. Yah semoga orang" sabar saja menantinya ya!**

******~~PLEASE REVIEW~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus/Lupus/Luxus **

**Slight : Ronan x Edel (di chapter 3 saja)**

**Summary :****Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya./"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku/Namaku adalah Edel Frost./Pairing Edel x ?/Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary.**

**NOTE : Disini Edel masih belum punya senjata Flintlock. Jadi Edel masih pakai Rapier aja**

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3 Leader of Royal Guard**

.

.

.

**Di pintu gerbang Kerajaan Serdin**

Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna silver keunguan bermata aqua marine yaitu tokoh utama kita yg bernama Edel Frost ini sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Hah... Lama sekali Ele."Edel menghela nafas kecewa

.

_Tap...tap...tap...tap (suara orang berlari)_

"Hah..hah..hah, maaf aku terlambat Edel"kata seorang knight berambut merah sepinggang A.K.A Elesis Sieghart dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Memangnya kenapa bisa sampai telat?"

"Aku ketiduran kemaren malam, maaf ya?!"Elesis memohon maaf sambil menundukkan kepala

"Ya sudah kali ini kamu kumaafkan, lain kali jangan diulangi kembali !"Edel berkata dengan tegas

.

-Elesis Pov-

"Ah" aku sekarang sudah tau sedikit banyak tentang sifatnya yaitu dia tidak suka menunggu. Dengan kata lain sifatnya adalah "Displin". "Hah" apakah aku bisa bekerja sama dengan Edel hari-hari selanjutnya?

.

-Elesis Pov End-

**Di Perjalanan**

"Ne, Ele kita harus mencari orang untuk bergabung dengan grup kita kan?"Edel bertanya

"Memang, makanya kita sekarang menuju ke Kanavan?"kata Elesis

"Siapa yang mau kita rekrut emangnya?"

"Tentu saja, temanku lah!"

"Tolong jelaskan siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang magic knight dari Kerajaan Kanavan."

"Magic knight?"Edel bertanya

"Yah, magic knight itu adalah cara bertarung yang menggunakan pedang juga sihir."

"Oh, jadi ketika bertarung dia bisa mengeluarkan sihir dan pedang secara bersamaan? Gitu?"

"Iya."Elesis mengangguk kepalanya

"Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui didunia ini."Edel bergumam sendiri dalam pikirannya

"Ok, mari kita berangkat sekarang."Elesis berkata dengan keras

**Kerajaan Kanavan**  
Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru panjang memerintah anak buahnya.

"Hei, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar keluar kerajaan. Titip pesan jika ada orang yang datang mencariku bilang saja bahwa suruh menunggu sebentar."Teriaknya

"SIAP, ketua."anak buahnya menyahuti

.

.

.

.

**Di Gerbang Kerajaan Kanavan**

Akhirnya Elesis dan Edel sampai diKerajaan Kanavan. Terlihat Elesis sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pengawal kerajaan disana.

"Hei, pengawal bodoh aku mau bertemu dengan yang namanya Ronan Erudon."Kata Elesis kasar

"Apa katamu rambut merah?Kata-Katamu sungguh kasar barusan."

"Maaf-maaf tdi aku hanya keceplosan , tidak perlu bertele-tele cepat katakan saja dimana dia?"

"Huh, awas lain kali. Tuan Ronan sedang keluar sebentar kalian disuruh menunggu disini sampai dia kembali."Kata pengawal itu

"Hah...hah.."Elesis menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu dia disini"

"Em...Elesis?"Edel bertanya

"Apa?"

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini sebentar ya?"

"Hm, baiklah jangan lama-lama ya"jawab Elesis

"Hmm..."Edel mengangguk setuju

.

.

..

**Dipusat pembelajaan**

Sangat ramai sekali keadaan dipasar ini banyak orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing seperti penjual dan pembeli sedang melakukan jual beli, dan masih banyak yg lainnya. Orang-orang terlihat sangat bahagia karena kerajaan mereka baru saja lepas dari peperangan dengan kerajaan tetangga mereka, Serdin pada 2 tahun yg lalu.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Terlihat seorang perempuan muda berambut silver sepunggung dengan rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti bunga, mata birunya yg jernih seperti lautan. Ok pasti udah tau namanya bukan? Yak pasti itu adalah Edel Frost.

"Hm.. sangat damai sekali disini."Edel bergumam sendiri

"Oi, kalian sudah dengar beritanya belum?"Orang 1 bertanya kepada orang dijalan dengan berteriak

"Berita apa?"tanya orang 2

"Katanya ketua royal guard sedang kesusahan menghadapi boss monster di Marsh of Oblivion!"kata orang 1

"Benarkah itu."Tanya banyak orang

"Bla…bla…bla"

.

.

.

-Edel Pov—

"Hmm…. Benarkah yg dikatakan orang itu?"Tanyanya sendiri dalam hati

"Jika benar, aku harus melihatnya dulu?!"

"Lagian tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

_-Edel Pov End—_

.

.

.

**Marsh of Oblivion**

"_Hah…hah..hah_."Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menghirup nafas dengan capai karena sudah lelah

"Sial, apakah aku akan mati ditempat seperti ini?"Tanyanya sendiri

Pemuda itu pasrah terhadap keadaanya sekarang ini. Dia berada dikepungan pasukan demon berbentuk seperti manusia tetapi mereka dikendalikan seperti boneka. Kira" ada 10 orang dengan senjata yg kapan saja siap untuk melukainya. Sementara dia sendiri sudah sangat capai bahkan memegang senjata pun sudah tidak mampu. Salah satu demon tersebut kemudian maju menyerangnya,

_Pada saat itu_

_**"Assault Pierce"**_

"_Zrazzh"_

Demon yg menyerang itu langsung mati ditempat terkena tusukan pedang yg sangat cepat, kemudian para Demon yg lain terkaget melihat salah satu dari mereka tewas seketika. _Karena saking lengahnya mereka _

_**"Lunatic**** Blade"**_

"_Zrazzh…Zrazzh….Zrazzh"_

Mereka terkena tebasan tarian pedang yg cepat dan akhirnya mereka semua tewas seketika dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Hah…siapa kau?"Pemuda berambut biru itu bertanya

"Aku adalah Edel Frost."Jawab wanita itu sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Seorang Captain dari Kerajaan Serdin"lanjutnya

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?!"

"Hmm..Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau sedang mengalami kesulitan disini."jawab Edel

"Siapa namamu, dan kenapa kau bisa sendirian menghadapi mereka."Tanya Edel

"Aku pada awalnya hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini kemudian aku melihat segerombolan zombie masuk ke hutan. Karena khawatir aku mengikuti mereka dan ditengah jalan mereka mengatahui keberadaanku dan langsung menyerang."

"Kemudian akupun melawan mereka tetapi tadi jumlah mereka ada sekitar 30 orang dan itu cukup menyulitkanku. Aku berhasil membunuh 20 orang dari mereka dengan susah payah tetapi karena kekuatanku sudah habis makanya hampir saja dikeroyok mereka." Pemuda berambut biru menjelaskan keadaanya yg baru saja dialaminya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkanku"

"Sama-sama"jawab Edel tersenyum tipis

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan cukup baik tadi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berkenalan saja?"

"Ok… Namaku adalah Edel Frost. Namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Ronan Erudon sang ketua guild Royal Guard di Kerajaan Kanavan."Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menjelaskan diri.

"Ya, sudah aku harus segera kembali ke Kerajaan Kanavan. Ada seseorang yg harus kutemui."

"Aku juga ada urusan."kata Edel

Begitu melihat pemuda itu akan berdiri, pemuda itu malah kembali jatuh dengan tangannya yg memegang tangan kirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja."Tanya Edel

"Yah, aku sedikit terluka itu saja."

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan kirinya yg terluka.

"Baiklah, kita kesana bersama aja. Kebetulan tujuan kita sama dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan diserang lagi."

"Terima kasih, untuk yg kedua kalinya Edel."Ronan mengucapkan terima kasih

"Hmm.."jawabnya sambil mengangguk

.

.

.

**Ruang tunggu Kerajaan Kanavan**

"Hah… kenapa Edel belum kembali juga."Elesis bergumam sendiri

_Kriet_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka

_Dan_

2 orang datang yang kita ketahui adalah Edel dan Ronan. Baru saja mereka masuk dari pintu tadi secara bersamaan. Sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Elesis.

"Lho, kok kalian bisa datang bersama-sama nih?"tanya Elesis

"Elesis, memangnya kamu kenal dengan orang ini."Tanya Edel balik, sambil menunjuk Ronan.

"Dia adalah orang yg kita tunggu dari tadi, Edel."

"Ooo, begitu ya."

"Hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Ronan?"Elesis bertanya

"Elesis, tadi Edel menyelamatkanku ketika hampir diserang gerombolan zombie di hutan."Kali ini Ronan yang berbicara

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai begitu, Ronan?"

"Yah, kau tidak mendengarkanku omonganku yg tdi. Kan sudah kubilang kalau zombie-zombie hampir saja membunuhku."

"Bukan itu. Kau sudah semakin melemah ya?"Elesis berbicara dengan nada mengejek

"Enak saja, kekuatan tubuh mereka sudah ditingkatkan tau. Makanya mereka sulit dikalahkan."Ronan tidak mau mengalah

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau sudah jarang berlatih sejak dunia damai 2 tahun yg lalu."Ejek Elesis lagi

"Hei, jangan meremehkanku tau."Ronan terlihat sebal

Kemudian pertengkaran kecil itu tetap berlanjut. Edel yg tidak mengerti tentang apa yg dibicarakan , hanya diam ditempat dengan wajah datar. Sampai saatnya selesai..

"Ronan, aku mempunyai permintaan padamu."Kata Elesis serius kepada Ronan

"Apa itu?"

"Aku,aaa-bukan lebih tepatnya kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami dan menyelidiki tentang benua misterius. Gimana kau mau ikut?"

"Aku setuju. Lagian sudah lama aku tidak mengeluarkan skill beri aku waktu selama 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan urusanku disini."Kata Ronan yg setuju untuk ikut bersama mereka

"Hoore, akhirnya grup kita bertambah 1 orang lagi."Suara Elesis terdengar ceria

Edel dan Ronan hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mendengar kabar yg menggembirakan ini bagu mereka bertiga.

"Hei, Ele siapa yg kita rekrut berikutnya?"Tanya Edel

"Tentu saja, 'Dia'."

"Siapa, 'Dia'?"

"Namanya adalah Arme Glenstid, seorang mage dari Violet Mage."Jawab Elesis semangat

.

.

~~TBC~~

* * *

Note : tulisan yg aq bold ama miring seperti ini _**Lunastic Blade** _artinya itu nama skillnya

Kujelaskan tentang skillnya nih:

1. **Assault Pierce = **menyerang dengan menusuk lawan dalam sekejap saja.

2._** Lunastic Blade**_ = serangan pedang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit yg amat cepat sehingga membuat damagenya besar. (Kalau masih bingung bayangkan seperti Getsuga Tenshou milik Ichigo di anime Bleach.)

Wah, akhirnya update juga chapter 3 sesuai janji. Entah kenapa ingin sekali membuat pair Ronan ama Edel. Pair ni cuman di chapter ini aja. Udah ga sabar lihat pair Edel x Rufus ya?

Ikuti nih story terus

JGN LUPA untuk di

**~~Review~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus/Lupus/Luxus (Sesuai Pilihan Banyak Orang) (Masih lama nih pairing)**

**Summary :****Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya./"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku/Namaku adalah Edel Frost./Pairing Edel x ?/Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary.**

******Warning : Bahasa masih kaku, OOC, dll**

******NOTE : Disini Edel masih belum punya senjata Flintlock. Jadi Edel masih pakai Rapier aja**

**********HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 4 Bertemu Arme**

.

.

.

**Perjalanan Menuju ke Forgotten City**

Elesis, Edel, dan Ronan sedang melawan demon yg berbentuk seperti manusia serigala atau werewolf, nama mereka adalah Garou.

"Hah.. Mereka ini mau sampai kapan menghalangi jalan kita terus?! Kalau begini mana bisa tepat pada waktunya."Elesis berkata pada Ronan.

"Sabar sajalah, Elesis. Namanya juga demon. Biasanya para demon tidak mungkin menyerang secara tiba' begini. Ada apa sebenarnya ini."Ronan bertanya pada Garou dan tentu saja tidak akan dijawabnya karena dia bukan dalam bentuk manusia.

"Mungkin mereka terpengaruh dalam sihir seseorang."Akhirnya Edel angkat bicara juga.

"Mungkin juga ya."Ronan mengganguk setuju.

Salah seorang Garou menyerang Elesis secara langsung. Hal ini membuat Elesis kaget dan Elesis terkena cakaran dari Garou tadi. Sampai terpental beberapa meter.

Melihat hal itu Ronan langsung saja marah terhadap Garou tersebut dalam sekejap. Jika diperhatikan, Ronan ketika marah matanya akan berubah sedikit merah kehitaman, kemudian ada sedikit aura hitam disekitarnya. Oke kita sebut saja Ronan dalam Darkness mode.

"Beraninya kau melukai Elesis. Hewan bodoh berbentuk serigala, berotak sedikit yg bahkan tidak bisa menghitung 1 sampai 10."Ronan berkata dengan sarkastik. Ternyata orang kalem seperti Ronan jika marah bisa membuat orang takut ya#plak

"Karena kau sudah melukai Elesis, aku akan membunuhmu dalam hitungan detik saja."Katanya percaya diri.

_Kemudian.._

Ronan mengucapkan mantera yg kita semua tidak mengerti dan jatuhlah beberapa pedang dari atas kepala garou itu dan langsung mencabik-cabik tubuh garou itu.

_Graa..graa..graa _

Terlihat bahwa Garou itu sedang kesakitan sekali karena banyak pedang menembus tubuhnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Garou tersebut mati.

Sekelompok garou itu yg tdak terima temannya mati, langsung menyerang kearah Ronan. Dengan kata lain di keroyok.

_Tetapi..._

Ronan memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan manteranya kembali. Sekitar 10-20 pedang bewarna biru transparan mengelilinya, arah pedangnya ke kelompok Garou tdi. Ketika para Garou hampir dekat dengan Ronan. Ronan mengucapkan satu kata pada mereka

_"Illusion Edge"_

_Zrassh, Zrassh, Zrassh_

_._

_._

_._

_Graa, Graa, Graa_

Gerombolan Garou tdi langsung mati dalam sekejap saja oleh skill pedang Ronan barusan.

(Darkness Mode : Off)

Edel yg melihat pertarungan barusan hanya bisa terdiam berdiri ditempatnya dan bergumam "Hebat sekali".

Setelah mengalahkan mereka Ronan langsung menuju ke tempat Elesis terpental tadi. Dan langsung bertanya tentang keadaannya ketika diserang tadi.

"Elesis, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ronan. Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat sekali tadi."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya barusan. Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang kalau aku masih lemah seperti dulu."

"Itu..."Wajah Elesis memerah karena menahan malu.

"Makanya lain kali jangan menilai orang sembarangan dulu."Ronan berkata dengan lembut.

"Hmm..."Elesis mengangguk pelan dan wajahnya masih memerah.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah. Kalau begini kau keliatan lucu ama manis juga, Elesis."

_Brush.._

Sontak saja muka Elesis bertambah merah seperti buah tomat setelah mendengar perkataan Ronan barusan.

"Oi, sampai kapan kalian mau bermesra-mesraan terus?" Nada Edel terdengar menggoda mereka.

"Kami tidak bermesra-an kok."Setelah mengatakan itu Ronan langsung menghadapkan kepalanya ke samping karena tidak mau terlihat kalau mukanya memerah.

"Benar, kok kami nggak bermesraan."Elesis meyakinkan ucapan Ronan tadi.

Melihat mereka berdua sedang dilanda cinta, membuat Edel mau tak mau tersenyum karena teman-temannya bahagia.

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanannya."Kata Edel pada 2 temannya itu.

.

.

.

**Pertengahan antara Forsaken Borrows & Forgotten City**

"Huhhh... Elesis lama sekali datang kesini."Kata gadis berambut ungu tua sebahu dengan mata berwarna ungu tua juga. Gadis ini termasuk orang yg bisa dikatakan 'Pendek' karena tingginya hanya skitar 150-160cm. Dia juga membawa tongkat sihir sebagai senjatanya.

Ok, gadis ini bernama Arme Glenstid. Sahabat lama Elesis ini sedang menunggu kedatangan Elesis yg bisa dibilang terlambat dari waktu yg sudah ditentukan.

.

.

**Back Elesis dkk**

"Elesis, kau yakin Arme ada ditempat perjanjiannya?"Tanya Ronan

"Tentu saja."Jawab Elesis pede

"Memangnya kau berjanji apa padanya?"Tanya Edel

"Akan kuceritakan."Kata Elesis

_._

_-Flashback start-_

_Terlihat 2 gadis sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Satunya berambut merah yg satunya lagi berambut ungu tua._

_"Arme, aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu."_

_"Apa itu, Elesis?"_

_"Kedamaian tidak akan selamanya abadi, bukan?! Jadi kalau dunia membutuhkan kita lagi. Kita harus siap dipanggil kembali, kan?"_

_"Benar itu."_

_"Karena itu jika kekacauan kembali terjadi maka kita akan berkumpul kembali di Pertengahan Forsaken Borrows & Forgotten City. Ingat itu baik-baik Arme."_

_"Baiklah."Arme mengangguk setuju dan paham_

_-Flashback Over-_

.

"Begitulah yang kukatakan padanya 2 tahun yg lalu."Kata Elesis mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Memang benar, kalau kekacauan kembali terjadi di dunia ini."Edel berpendapat sama dengan Elesis.

"Ayo, teman-teman kita udah hampir sampai di tempat perjanjiannya."Kata Elesis pada 2 temannya itu.

"Iya."Ronan menjawab.

"Hmm.."Edel hanya menggangguk.

.

.

.

**Tempat Pertemuannya**

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di tempat perjanjian Elesis dan Arme. Elesis langsung mencari dimana Arme berada. Tentu saja Ronan dan Edel mengikuti Elesis dari belakang.

Setelah lama mencari Elesis akhirnya menemukan Arme.

"Oi, Arme."Elesis berteriak super kencang

Arme menoleh kebelakang karena mendengar suara tersebut dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar senang karena bertemu sahabat lamanya. Mereka langsung berpelukan.

"Hai, Elesis bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Arme setelah berpelukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kamu juga gimana kabarmu?"Elesis balik bertanya.

"Aku juga baik kok."Arme langsung menuju kearah Ronan. "Ronan, gimana kabarmu baik atau buruk nih?"

"Aku baik-baik Arme. Ga kekurangan sedikitpun kok. Hahaha."Ronan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Arme dengan sedikit tertawa.

Lalu pandangan Arme beralih dari Ronan ke Edel. Kemudian Arme bertanya.

"Siapa kamu dan mengapa tadi kamu ikut dengan Elesis dan Ronan?"Tanya Arme sopan santun terhadap orang yg tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, aku diutus untuk menemani Elesis menyelidiki Benua misterius ini."Edel memberikan foto tentang benua misterius ke Arme.

"Kalau begitu, Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Edel Frost."Jawab Edel datar

"Hei, jangan datar begitu dong."

"Aku memang jarang tersenyum saat kakakku hilang."Edel terlihat sedih karena mengingat kakaknya lagi.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Karena membuat mengingat masa lalumu lagi."Arme meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa. Ga usah dipikirkan kok yg tdi."Edel menerima permintaan maaf Arme dengan senyuman tipis agar Arme percaya padanya.

"Nah, karna Arme udh gabung ama kita. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan yuk."Perintah Elesis.

"Ya."jawab semuanya serempak.

.

Pada Siang hari itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kastil Gaikoz untuk beristirahat sementara.

Namun entah kenapa. Pada saat mereka sampai disana Gaikoz malah menyerang mereka berempat secara tiba-tiba.

"Gaikoz, kenapa kau menyerang kami?"Teriak Elesis.

"Badanku dikendalikan Elesis. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya."Jawab Gaikoz hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Mata Gaikoz berubah menjadi putih total. Sekarang Gaikoz sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya. Gaikoz langsung melancarkan serangannya pada mereka berempat.

_Slassh, slassh, slassh_

Itulah suara dari tebasan pedang milik Gaikoz. Tetapi mereka berempat bisa menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

Selain itu gerakan Gaikoz sangatlah cepat. Saking cepatnya sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata. Kemudian dengan gerakannya yg cepat Gaikoz menyerang mereka dari empat arah untuk menyudutkan mereka jadi satu. Setelah itu

_"Iajutsu"_

Mereka berempat kesakitan sekali setelah terkena serangan itu terutama Arme. Mereka berempat akhirnya memikirkan suatu strategi. Setelah saling memberi informasi, mereka membagi tugas masing-masing.

#Ronan

"Pertama-tama skill penambah kekuatan serangan. '_Holy Bless'."_

#Elesis

"Rasakan seranganku, '_Critical X'."_

Gaikoz yang terkena serangan Elesis + Ronan langsung terjatuh dan sempat terpental cukup jauh langsung segera bangkit. Ketika dia baru berdiri…

#Arme

"….."

Arme menyihir salah satu kaki Gaikoz menjadi batu agar dia kesulitan bergerak. Pada saat dia lengah…

#Edel

"Terimalah seranganku yg terkuat, _'Moon Slash'_."

Kemudian Gaikoz tidak disadarkan diri dengan luka hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya mereka berempat bisa bernafas lega karena kejadian ini sudah selesai.

Tetapi…

"Ternyata kalian cukup kuat juga." Suara misterius berbicara

Sontak saja mereka berempat kaget mendengar suara misterius berbicara pada mereka. Suara itu berbicara lagi…

"Akan kusiapkan kejutan lain untuk kalian."

Sebuah portal dimensi muncul tiba-tiba. Dan ada orang yang keluar dari sana. Dia adalah Astaroth. Orang yg dulu mengacaukan kehidupan seluruh benua ada didepan mereka berempat.

"Tapi, yg kuperlihatkan ini hanyalah _dopplengager _atau sebuah ilusi semata. Walaupun cuma ilusi dia mempunyai 1/3 kekuatan aslinya. Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang. Akan kuperlihatkan wujudku dipertemuan berikutnya. Hahaha."

_Suara misterius itu akhirnya menghilang…_

"Aduh bagaimana ini kita melawannya ? " Elesis tampak bingung dengan keadaan yg baru saja terjadi.

"Tentu saja kita harus melawannya lah."Arme menjawab Elesis dengan cepat

"Kekuatan kita sudah habis melawan Gaikoz barusan. Lalu dengan cara apa kita melawannya? "Ronan bertanya kembali pada Arme

"Aku tau hal itu tapi, jika kita berdiam diri saja kita pasti akan dibunuhnya. Kalau kita melawannya tentu kita akan kalah tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku setuju dengan Arme. Lebih baik kita melawannya dulu walaupun kecil kemungkinannya kita menang daripada kita mati konyol disini. Kalian bebas memilih keputusannya." Edel mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya. Dan usaha itu pun berhasil.

"Baiklah, aku akan melawannya daripada mati disini." Elesis terlihat kembali percaya diri.

"Ok, kalau begitu akan kukeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku disini." Ronan mengambil pedangnya yg terjatuh.

"Ayo kawan-kawan kita serang Astaroth." Arme berteriak dengan semangat 45nya.

.

.

.

.

**Elesis, Arme, Edel, dan Ronan VS _Dopplengager _Astaroth**

#Arme

"_Deep Meteor_"

Hujan meteor turun dari langit dan langsung diarahkan ke Astaroth. .bumm Astaroth menahan serangan Arme dengan berlindung diri dengan pedangnya.

#Elesis

_"Meteor Slash"_

Dari pedang Elesis mengeluarkan api. Lalu Elesis mengarahkannya pada Astaroth. Masih dalam posisi bertahan tersebut, Astaroth menahannya.

#Ronan

Ketika Astaroth dalam keadaan bertahan tersebut. Ronan menyelinap ke belakang Astaroth. Setelah itu Ronan menyerang Astaroth dari belakang.

_"Illusion Edge"_

Pertahanan Astaroth kemudian pecah dari belakang. Arme dan Elesis segera menyerang Astaroth kembali dari depannya.

#Elesis

_"Meteor Slash"_

#Arme

_"Electric Spark"_

Astaroth terjatuh terkena serangan barusan yang berhasil membuat nyawanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kemudian dia segera bangun dan berdiam diri ditempatnya itu.

Ia menancapkan pedangnya kebawah tanah. Pedang-pedang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya muncul dari bawah tanah dan berhasil melukai Ronan, Elesis, Arme. Tetapi...

Edel berhasil menghindari serangan Astaroth. Edel dengan dash yg amat cepat muncul dalam sekejap di depan Astaroth.

Astaroth tidak melihat gerakan Edel barusan, maka dari itu dia kaget melihat Edel sudah berada dihadapannya persis.

Melihat Astaroth lengah Edel langsung menyerangnya dengan skillnya...

#Edel

_"Lunatic Blade"_

Astaroth langsung terlempar. Tetapi Edel masih belum selesai melakukan serangannya...

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur." kata Edel

_"Assault Pierce"_

Ketika Astaroth masih terlempar diudara, dengan dash yg dimiliki Edel. Edel langsung muncul dihadapannya kembali dan menyerangnya dengan menusukkan Rapiernya ke dada Astaroth yg terlapisi armor.

Setelah terkena assault pierce Astaroth yg masih terlempar diudara akan segera jatuh ke tanah. Tapi sebelum jatuh ke tanah...

_"Moon Slash"_

Tubuh Astaroth yg masih melayang seakan tidak akan bergerak atau terjatuh. Maksudnya seperti tidak ada gravitasi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan melayang. Astaroth yg tidak bisa bergerak tentu memudahkan untuk diserang. Edel langsung menebas tubuh Astaroth dari langit sehingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Hah...hah...hah akhirnya selesai juga." Edel bergumam sendiri.

Karena terlalu memaksa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Edel kemudian pingsan langsung ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Di Suatu Tempat**

"Hah.. sudah kuduga kalo _dopplengager_ itu akan kalah dari mereka."

"Tetap saja walaupun mereka menang. Itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Karena mereka berjalan sesuai rencanaku."

"Hahahaha..." Terdengar tawa mengerikan menggelegar didalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**Gaikoz Castle**

Terlihat Edel masih berbaring diranjang. Dengan tangan, dan dahinya yg masih diperban kuat-kuat karena lukanya belum sembuh. Dia temani oleh Arme yg duduk dikursi samping ranjangnya

"Arme, bagaimana keadaan Edel ?" Elesis yang baru masuk ruangan langsung menanyakan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Belum ada perubahan sama sekali. Padahal sudah tiga hari dia tidak sadarkan diri." Arme hanya memberikan informasi yg negatif pada Elesis.

"Ya, sudah kamu keluar aja dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Edel."

"Baiklah, jaga dia ya ! "

Arme keluar dari ruangan. Kemudian Elesis duduk dikursi tadi itu. Elesis melihat sahabatnya terbaring seperti itu hanya membuat Elesis merasa bersalah saja.

"Edel cepatlah sadar. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Elesis menggegam tangan kanan Edel.

Sudah tiga hari yang lalu Edel masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya mungkin karena rasa lelah dan lukanya yg didapat dari pertarungan gaikoz & astaroth.

.

.

.

-In Edel Dream-

_Aku membuka kedua mataku. Dimana aku ? Begitu kulihat, ternyata aku berada di taman rumahku Frostland._

_Aku melihat seseorang disana. _

_Siapa dia ? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari kejauhan._

_Sosok itu kemudian perlahan berjalan ke arahku. Ku terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa dia !_

_Dia adalah kakak kembarku Adel. Tanpa sadar aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk dia. _

_Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap manjaku ini._

_"Edel, kenapa kau memelukku erat begini ?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kangen padamu kak."_

_"Hahaha... ya ampun umurmu sudah 18 tahun lho, Edel." kakak masih suka aja menggodaku._

_"Baiklah, Edel kita duduk saja disana ya." Adel menunjuk meja yg biasanya ada ditengah taman rumahku ini_

_"Hmm..." Aku hanya mengangguk senang._

_Setelah duduk..._

_"Edel, kulihat kamu punya masalah berat ya ! Ceritakan saja pada kakak. Mungkin bisa mengurangi bebanmu."_

_"Aku hanya bingung kak, dimana ini sebenarnya ?"_

_"Oh, kita sedang berada didalam mimpimu."_

_"Mimpiku ?"_

_"Iya, kamu pingsan dalam 3 hari setelah melawan Gaikoz dan Astaroth." _

_"Benarkah, aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang itu."_

_"Kau harus segera bangun, Edel." Adel berkata lagi._

_"Tapi, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi, kak." _

_"Kau harus Edel. Kau ingin teman-temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu terus ?"_

_"..." Aku langsung terdiam mendengar perkataannya_

_"Aku tau kau ingin sekali bertemu denganku. Tapi kau juga harus berusaha menemukan diriku yg hilang didalam portal dimensi."_

_Adel langsung memeluk Edel untuk terakhir kalinya, dan dia juga mencium dahi Edel._

_"Baiklah, kak. Aku akan mencari dirimu jadi tenang saja."_

_"Begitu dong. Ini baru adikku yg kukenal. Sekarang bangunlah dari tidurmu." Adel tersenyum pada Edel_

_"Aku merindukanmu kakak." gumamku sendiri._

-Edel Dream End-

.

.

.

**Back to Elesis**

Edel membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Akhirnya dia sadar kalo berada disalah satu kamar Kastil Gaikoz. Ketika akan berdiri, dia merasakan kalo ada orang yang menyentuh tangan kanannya. Sontak dia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Elesis tidur dengan menggegam tangan kanannya. Edel tersenyum melihat sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan perlahan dia membangunkan Elesis.

.

"Elesis, bangun dong."

Mendengar suara seseorang Elesis langsung terbangun, ia kaget melihat Edel sudah sadar dan berbicara dengannya. Elesis langsung saja memeluk Edel.

"Kukira kau sedang koma, Edel."

"Maaf ya membuatmu khawatir."

"Kenapa meminta maaf. Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa."

"Baiklah, Edel makanlah dulu. Sudah 3 hari kau pingsan."

"Iya.."

.

.

**Malam harinya**

Ronan, Arme dan Elesis berkumpul dikamar Edel untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Edel tertidur kembali setelah makan.

"Hei, Elesis apa yg ingin kau bicarakan pada kami ?" tanya Arme.

"Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Aku ingin kau dan Ronan mengumpulkan anggota yg lainnya di benua Elia." Elesis menunjuk Arme dan Ronan.

"Kenapa harus begitu ?" Ronan yg bertanya.

"Kita harus secepatnya mengumpulkan anggota karena benua misterius konon memiliki orang-orang yg kuat. Kalau cuma kita berempat tentu tidak akan kuat. Karena itu kau dan Ronan cari di Elia sedangkan aku dan Edel mencari di Silverland.

"Baiklah, aku dan Ronan akan melakukannya. Jadi kapan kami berangkat ?" tanya Arme.

"Karena Elia cukup jauh kalian berangkat besok pagi saja. Aku dan Edel berangkat seminggu lagi sambil menunggu pemulihan Edel."jawab Elesis.

"OK, kami bersiap-siap dulu ya."

~~TBC~~

* * *

**My Hope : Kalian suka dengan chapter ini walaupun bahasanya berantakan**

**Author : Hah...hah...hah capek juga ngetik 2400 kata nih**

**Author : Bwt skillnya yg penasaran kalian cari aja dimbah google. Males njelasin soalnya.**

**Note : Buat yg penasaran Edel ama Rufus kapan keluar. Chap 5 nanti udah keluar. Soalnya chap 5 nanti tu cuma side story aja. Walaupun cuma side story kupastikan klo ceritanya bagus dan membuat readers suka.**

**Thanks to :**

**AkaneMiyuki, RukimotomoKisa **

^yg udah review karya saya^

**~~Pliss Review~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus/Lupus/Luxus **

**Summary :****Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya./"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku/Namaku adalah Edel Frost./Pairing Edel x ?/Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary.**

**Warning : Bahasa masih kaku, OOC,Cerita Gaje, Kata-kata kasar, dll**

**NOTE : Disini Edel masih belum punya senjata Flintlock. Jadi Edel masih pakai Rapier aja**

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**-SPECIAL FIC FOR EDEL-**

**Chapter 5 Edel's Nightmare Part 1**

.

.

.

****Pagi hari di Kamar Edel****

Elesis memberi tau Edel tentang rencananya kemarin malam.

"Oh, begitukah rencananya ?!" Tanya Edel

"Benar, kau keberatan kalau hanya kita berdua saja ?" tanya Elesis takut kalau keputusannya salah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula kenapa aku harus keberatan. Toh aku masih belum mengenal anggota yg lainnya." jawab Edel.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Elesis dan Edel mengantar kepergian Ronan & Arme ke benua Elia untuk mengumpulkan separuh anggotannya lagi.

"Arme, Ronan kami mengandalkan kalian. Jangan sampai gagal." Elesis mengingatkan mereka.

"Tentu saja, Elesis. Lagian aku juga ingin ketemu sama Lass setelah sekian lama."

"Ya,ya,ya sudah pergi sana." Elesis menanggapi dengan cuek. Soalnya kalau Arme lagi curhat tu sangat lama dan tidak akan selesai jika tidak dialihkan pemikirannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Edel." Arme bersalaman dengan Edel.

"Ya, semoga kau berhasil dengan selamat Arme."

Ronan & Elesis lagi mencurahkan isi hati mereka satu sama lain sebelum kembali berpisah. Karena Author malas menulis adegan mereka jadi ku-skip aja deh.

.

.

.

****Gaikoz Castle****

6 hari lagi keberangkatan Elesis&Edel

Kastil Gaikoz terlihat sepi dengan perginya Arme dan Ronan. Gaikoz menginjinkan Elesis & Edel tinggal sementara disana. Alasannya karena sudah menyadarkan kembali Gaikoz.

"Elesis, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar dipasar dekat sini ya." Edel meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Peringatan Elesis.

"Tenang saja. Jikalau aku tidak kembali malam ini, aku pasti kembali ketika hari keberangkatan kita."

"Baiklah kupegang janjimu, Edel."

.

Edel langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti gaun tidurnya dengan pakaian yg biasanya dia pakai. Sebagai jaga-jaga dia juga membawa rapier dipinggangnya. Edel melepas perban yg ada ditangan dan didahinya, setelahnya Edel segera keluar dari kastil Gaikoz dan langsung menuju pasar yg dia maksud.

.

.

.

****Di Pasar****

Sesampainya Edel di pasar. Dia langsung pergi ke toko Equipment/Blacksmith untuk memperbaiki rapier-nya yg sedikit rusak habis pertarungannya kapan hari. Edel menyerahkan rapier-nya pada sang pemilik toko. Pemilik toko menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar sekitar 30 menit. Sambil menunggu pedangnya selesai diperbaiki Edel melihat-lihat koleksi senjata yg dimiliki pemilik toko.

.

Dual sword, Bow, Shield, dll. Tidak ada yg menarik perhatian Edel sampai dia melihat senjata yg bentuknya seperti pistol jaman dahulu bewarna biru pada bagian dalamnya, kemudian emas sebagai hiasan pistol itu. Pemilik toko yg melihat Edel terdiam ditempatnya langsung bertanya…

"Kau tertarik dengan _"Flintlock"_, nona ?"

"Ya, aku memang sedikit tertarik. Tapi aku tak bisa menggunakannya. Jadi, percuma saja." Jawab Edel kecewa.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal hanya kau yg tertarik dengan pistol itu. Pembeli biasanya memilih pistol yg lebih baru dan lebih canggih darinya. Sangat jarang ada orang yg tertarik dengan _"Flintlock"_."

"Oh, begitu. Apa sudah selesai meng-repair pedangku ?" Tanya Edel.

"Sudah. Ini barangnya."

"Terima kasih. Ini bayarannya." Edel memberikan uang pada pemilik toko.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai dengan urusannya. Edel keluar dari toko Equipment/Blacksmith itu. Saat Edel keluar _"Jepreet"_ . Terdengar suara seseorang mengambil foto. Edel sontak menoleh ke belakang, samping. Tetapi tidak ada orang sama sekali. Malas memikirkan hal tersebut Edel hanya menganggap bunyi tadi cuma perasaannya saja. Kau salah Edel, suara tadi adalah nyata dan itu akan membawammu ke mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupmu.

****Dalam Toko Equipment/Blacksmith****

Terlihat pemilik toko sedang menelepon seseorang dan menegosiasikan sesuatu yg kita tidak tahu.

"Bos, kita harus segera bertemu untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Tidak salah lagi bos, gadis ini adalah tambang emas buat kita nanti." Pemilik toko itu berbicara dengan bos-nya sambil memegang foto Edel yg baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Baiklah, bos. Kita bertemu ditempat biasanya." Pemilik toko langsung menutup gagang telepon miliknya, dan segera pergi ke tempat pertemuannya.

.

.

.

****Tempat Pertemuannya****

"Bagaimana bos ? Cantik bukan ? Kalau kita berhasil menjual dia, tentu saja kita mendapat uang yg cukup banyak." Tanya pemilik toko sambil memberi foto Edel padanya.

"Kau benar. Aku ingin gadis ini ada ditempatku malam nanti agar besok pagi dia bisa langsung kuberikan pada Mr.X untuk dijual ditempatnya itu." Perintah bos-nya pada pemilik toko.

"Akan kupinjamkan anak buahku untuk memudahkan menangkapnya." Katanya lagi.

"Terima kasih, bos besar." Pemilik toko itu mengangguk sambil keluar dari ruangan boss-nya.

.

.

.

****Back to Edel****

Matahari sudah mulai berada di arah barat. Edel terlihat mulai lelah sehabis berjalan-jalan dipasar sepanjang hari ini. Ketika melihat matahari sudah mau terbenam, ia berpikir akan pulang. Lagipula urusannya sudah selesai dari siang tadi.

"Hah… aku harus segera kembali nih. Kalau telat nanti Elesis jadi khawatir lagi." Itulah yang ada dipikiran Edel saat ini.

Edel kemudian berjalan pulang ke Kastil Gaikoz melalui jalan yang sepi dan tak ada 1 orang-pun selain dia. Tanpa dia sadari ada 4 orang yg tak dikenalnya, mendekati Edel dari belakang tanpa suara. Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat membawa sapu tangan yg ada obat biusnya.

.

Dengan cepat orang itu membekap mulut dan hidung Edel dari belakang. Edel yang kaget sontak melakukan perlawanan tetapi seorang dari mereka langsung mengunci kedua tangan Edel kearah belakang. Karena tidak kuat lagi menahan efek dari obat bius yang ada disaputangan itu. Edel langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Pemilik toko blacksmith itu memperhatikan yg dilakukan anak buah boss-nya. Mendekat kepada mereka dan berkata…

"Bagus, kalian berhasil membiusnya."

"Sekarang cepat bawa gadis ini ke hadapan boss kalian." Perintah pemilik toko.

"Baik, kami akan membawanya sekarang. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Orang yg tadi membekap Edel menyalami Pemilik toko blacksmith karena sudah bekerjasama.

.

.

.

****Markas Big Boss****

Boss besar itu sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menyalakan rokok untuk mengusir rasa jenuh.

_Tok, tok, tok_

"Masuk…" Si boss berteriak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Boss, kami berhasil membawa gadis yg kau suruh tadi."

"Taruh dia dikursi sofaku. Aku ingin melihat wajah dan tubuhnya secara langsung."

Anak buahnya menuruti perintah boss-nya dan menaruh Edel dikursi sofa milik boss-nya. Si boss menyuruh anak buahnya keluar sebentar.

Si boss menyentuh dagu Edel dan melihat wajahnya secara jelas dan berbicara…

"Jika dilihat dari dekat kau semakin terlihat cantik, Nona. Tapi sayang aku harus menjualmu karena aku lebih menginginkan uang daripada dirimu."

"Oi, kalian masuk kemari !" Teriaknya

_Kreek (Suara Pintu dibuka)_

"Ada apa boss ?" Anak buahnya bertanya

"Cepat bawa gadis ini ke penjara bawah tanah kita. Dan tutupi matanya dengan kain agar saat dia sadar tidak tau berada dimana, juga menutupi identitas kita yg sudah menculiknya."

"Siap." Jawab anak buahnya serentak.

.

.

.

****Gaikoz Castle****

Seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung sedang kebingungan memiikirkan sahabatnya Edel yang belum kembali dari tadi sore.

"Dimana Edel sekarang ? Apakah dia baik-baik saja ? Aku harus pergi mencarinya." Elesis bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tetapi…_

"Oh ya. Kata Edel tadi siang kalau dia tidak kembali. Aku tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya dan menunggunya disini sampai saat keberangkatan tiba. Baiklah aku harus percaya pada janjinya yg satu itu."

Elesis akhirnya menunggu Edel kembali. Dalam selang waktu 6 hari lagi. Elesis berdoa pada Tuhan agar sahabatnya baik-baik saja tidak kekurangan apapun.

.

.

.

****Penjara Bawah Tanah****

_Gelap_. Itulah yang bisa dijelaskan ditempat ini. Dengan sedikit penerangan yaitu sebuah obor tidak cukup kuat menerangkan seluruh tempat ini.

.

Selain itu didalam penjara-nya. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang yang tampak sudah rusuh dan jelek. Kemudian pagar besi yang menjulang dari atas sampai bawah untuk mencegah seseorang kabur, bagian pagarnya dibuat pintu penjara agar bisa memasukkan orang dari luar kedalam penjara.

.

.

Terlihat gadis berambut silver keunguan bergelombang sedang tidur dengan posisi badannya miring. Kedua mata Edel ditutup dengan sebuah kain, kedua tangannya juga diborgol ke belakang tubuhnya. Saat ini hanya mulut dan kedua kakinya yg sedang tidak diikat.

.

_Tak lama Kemudian..._

.

"Ngg..." Gadis itu terbangun juga akhirnya. Edel kemudian kaget mendapati dirinya tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tangannya, dan matanya tidak bisa melihat karna ada sesuatu yg menghalanginya.

"Kenapa...ini tanganku rasanya seperti diborgol kuat-kuat ? Juga mataku hanya bisa melihat gelap walaupun sudah kubuka kelopak mataku." Gumam Edel sendiri.

"Ha...ha...ha lucu sekali." Terdengar suara seseorang berkata dengan meremehkan.

Mendengar suara orang lain Edel langsung bertanya...

"Hei, siapa kau ? Sekarang aku berada dimana ? Kenapa tangan dan mataku diikat ?" Tanya Edel bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab siapa kami maupun kau sedang berada dimana. Aku hanya akan bilang kalau kau berada disini karena sebuah bisnis." jawab anak buah Big boss itu.

"Bisnis apa itu ?" Edel bertanya lagi karna belum paham sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja bisnis penjualan manusia. Memangnya ada alasan lainnya kau dibawa kemari."

"Maksudnya kalian akan menjual tubuhku begitu ?"

"Begitulah, nona. Kau akan menjadi seorang budak ketika nanti ada orang yg mau membeli dirimu."

.

Ketika selesai mendengar penjelasannya, Edel langsung saja berteriak histeris dan menangis diranjangnya. Tangannya seolah menutut untuk dibebaskan dari borgol dan kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara karena resah.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan sialan. Aku tidak mau dijual, aku tidak mau dijadikan budak. Aku ingin hidup bebas tanpa perintah siapapun. Hiks..hiks.. aku mohon biarkan aku pergi." Itulah yg diteriakan Edel dan ia menangis sambil memohon pada orang asing yg ada didepannya.

.

Kain yg menutup mata Edel akhirnya basah terkena air matanya yang terus mengalir deras karena nasibnya yang buruk.

.

_Tap..tap..tap (Suara melangkah)_

_._

_Plaakk_

_._

Dengan satu tamparan keras dari pria itu lansung membuat tangis Edel terdiam seketika.

"Dengar ya. Percuma saja kau memohon seperti itu. Boss kami tetap tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Borgol yang ada ditanganmu itu terbuat dari bahan yg khusus tidak akan bisa dilepas jika tidak ada kuncinya."

"Selain itu. Besok pagi kau akan dibawa ke tempat penjualan manusia. Jadii... ratapi saja nasibmu itu. Hahahaha." Pria itu langsung keluar dari penjara bawah tanah setelah menampar dan mengatakan _itu _semua pada Edel.

.

_Braakk (Suara pintu dibanting)_

_._

_._

Mendengar bunyi pintu itu. Edel langsung menduga kalau orang yg tak dikenalnya tadi sudah keluar dari penjara ini.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. aku tidak mau menjadi budak." Edel kemudian mencoba berdiri tetapi karena efek obat bius yg masih ada dan ia juga belum makan apapun dari siang hari maka Edel tidak kuat berdiri dan akhirnya jatuh.

.

Tetapi..

.

Hal itu tidak meruntuhkan semangat Edel yang ingin keluar dari sini. Edel memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri dan ia berjalan mencari dimana pintu keluarnya, karna matanya ditutup tentu saja dia berjalan kearah yg salah yaitu ke tembok.

.

_Dug.._

_._

"Ah... Sakit sekali." Sesuai dugaan Edel terjatuh kembali karena menabrak tembok dengan wajahnya dahulu yg menabraknya.

.

_Nyuutt.._

.

Pipi Edel yang tadi merasakan sakit ditampar sekarang merasakan sakit lagi karena menabrak tembok.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Aku mohon siapapun orang yg ada diluar sana segera selamatkan aku" Sambil menangis ia berharap ada orang yg akan menyelamatkannya walau kemungkinannya kecil.

.

.

.

****Pagi Harinya****

5 hari lagi sebelum keberangkatannya

Sosok sang Bulan kini sudah tergantikan oleh Matahari. Demikian juga dengan malam hari yang berganti ke pagi hari.

.

_Tap… tap...tap (Suara melangkah)_

Mendengar seseorang melangkah, Edel langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendengar ada sekitar 2 orang berjalan mendekatinya…

Yang datang ternyata adalah Big boss dan juga seseorang misterius bernama Mr. X. Mr. X adalah orang yang melakukan sindikat penjualan manusia sebagai seorang budak. Dengan kehati-hatian nya dalam menjalankan bisnis _ilegalnya _dia mendapat banyak keuntungan dari bisnisnya itu dan hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang bisnis "Penjualan Manusia" karena dia juga menjalankan bisnis dalam bidang perdagangan bahan makanan jadi tidak ada orang yang mencurigai dia sama sekali.

Mr. X juga merupakan nama samaran ketika dia melakukan bisnis _ilegalnya_ itu, dia selalu memakai topeng hitam yg menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya kecuali mata dan hidungnya. Intinya Mr. X adalah sosok yang tidak diketahui orang banyak.

"Bagaimana Mr. X apa kau mau menjual gadis ini ?" Tanya Big boss.

"Hm.. tidak terlalu buruk. Gadis ini pasti laku cukup keras. Mengingat belakangan ini aku jarang menjual gadis-gadis muda belakangan ini."

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini gadis ini akan kuambil alih." Dia berkata lagi.

"Hei, kalian cepat bawa gadis ini." Mr. X berteriak lantang agar anak buahnya mendengar perintahnya.

Kemudian anak buah Mr. X masuk ke dalam penjara. Mereka segera membawa Edel ke tempatnya yaitu tempat _"Penjualan Manusia" _

Ketika akan mau membawa Edel keluar

Tiba...

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian bawa dia. Buat dia tertidur dulu agar lebih mudah membawanya." Mr. X menyuruh anak buahnya.

"Hah.. bukankah dari tadi dia sedang tertidur ?" tanya anak buahnya.

"Mata kalian kurang jeli. Hah.. Baiklah apa yg kalian lakukan sehabis tidur ?"

"Tentu saja kami akan menguap terlebih dahulu."

"Benar, memang itu jawabannya. Tapi gadis ini tidak menguap bukan ? Padahal tadi aku sempat melihatnya menguap sebentar."

"Kapan kau melihatnya, bos ?" tanya anak buahnya penasaran.

"Lihatlah kain yg menutup matanya ada sedikit rembesan air disana, kan? Itu adalah bukti bahwa dia menahan menguap dengan menutup mulutnya dengan paksa sehingga akan keluar sedikit air dari matanya." Penjelasan Mr. X selesai.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf kami tidak menyadarinya." Maaf anak buahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Cepat bius gadis itu sekarang. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi."

Anak buahnya langsung membius Edel kembali dengan saputangan yg sudah dicampur dengan obat bius. Edel sempat melawan, tetapi akhirnya ia kalah dan jatuh tertidur. Anak buah Mr. X akhirnya membawa Edel sesuai perintah bossnya.

.

.

.

****Gedung Bisnis "Penjualan Bahan Makanan"****

Sesampainya di Gedung Bisnis "Penjualan Bahan Makanan" atau lebih teaptnya "Penjualan Manusia" karena itu hanyalah samaran agar bisnis _ilegall_ ini tidak ketahuan. Mr. X menyuruh pelayan wanitanya mengganti pakaian yg Edel gunakan sebelumnya dengan pakaian-pakaian yg amat sangat seksi dan terbuka. Hal ini dilakukan Mr. X agar membuat Edel laku keras dipenjualannya nanti. Edel masih belum tersadar juga dari tidurnya membuat semakin parah keadaan yg dialami dia saat ini.

.

*Skip scene*

.

-Edel Pov-

Setelah tertidur cukup lama ini saatnya aku bangun. Setelah membuka kedua mataku, aku merasa aneh karena sebelumnya para _bajingan_ itu menutup kedua mataku agar tak mengetahui tentang mereka.

Tapi kali ini mataku tidak ditutup lagi dan aku melihat sebuah penjara yg amat besar. Kualihkan pandangan ke sekitarku. Banyak orang tertunduk lemas disini seakan mereka tidak ingin hidup. Ingin sekali ku membantu mereka, saat kugerakan tanganku. Borgol itu masih mengikat kedua tanganku. Dan bagian pinggangku terasa ada sesuatu disana. Begitu kulihat itu adalah sebuah sabuk besi aneh yg mengikat pada pinggangku ini.

Setelah kulihat baik-baik ternyata aku menggunakan pakaian yg sangat terbuka dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhku. _Brussh _sontak saja aku malu. Makhlum saja dari kecil aku belum pernah berpakaian terbuka seperti ini. _'Pasti orang-orang itu yg mengganti bajuku'_ pikirku.

"Sudahlah nona. Percuma saja jika kau berpikiran ingin melarikan diri."

Mendengar suara tersebut, spontan aku menoleh ke samping kiriku dan melihat pria dengan ukuran tubuhnya yg tak bisa dibilang kecil. Pria itu sangat besar ukuran tubuhnya sehingga terlihat seperti raksasa.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Apa kau juga tak ingin keluar dari sini ?" Tanyaku sedikit sewot.

"Pada awalnya aku berpikiran sama denganmu. Kau tahu sabuk yg ada dipinggangmu sekarang ?" Tanya pria raksasa itu.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sabuk itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya jika berada diluar jarak 200 meter dari pengontrolnya."

"Pengontrol ?"

"Pengontrol sabuk itu sekarang ada di Mr. X, karena kita masih belum dijual. Setelah kita dijual Mr. X akan memberikan pengontrol itu pada orang yg membeli diri kita."

Aku langsung jatuh tertunduk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Selain itu jikalau berhasil keluar dari gedung ini. Diluar sana banyak prajurit yg siap kapan saja membunuhmu."

"Jadi, tidak ada jalan untuk kabur dari sini ?" Tanyaku lagi dengan lirih dan hampir menangis.

"Tidak ada. Jikalau ingin keluar dari sini berharaplah ada orang yg menolongmu dari luar sana."

Tidak kuat menahan kesedihanku, akhirnya aku menangis dalam diam meratapi nasibku yg sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang budak…

.

.

.

**Panggung dalam Gedung "Penjualan Manusia"**

Mr. X sedang terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan anak buahnya yg menyiapkan panggung.

"Apa sudah selesai panggungnya ? Apa banyak orang yg sudah hadir ?" Tanya Mr. X

"Sudah selesai setting panggungnya, Tuan. Hampir semua tempat duduk kita penuh. Dan masih banyak lagi yg belum mendapat kursi, Tuan."

Mr. X terlihat puas sekali dengan pekerjaannya yg semakin hari semakin ramai. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelelangan ini."

.

"Bapak, Ibu yg ada disini selamat dating ditempat Penjualan Manusia ini. MARI KITA MULAI PELELANGAN INI SAUDARA-SAUDARA." Mr. X memberi sambutan pada orang2 yg hadir.

Hampir semua yg ada disini menyoraki Mr. X yg akan memulai bisnisnya ini.

"Baiklah, pertama kita mulai dari Entry No. 1." Seseorang keluar dari belakang panggung.

"Dia bernama ****. Dia adalah seorang prajurit dari Kanavan. Dan lihatlah tubuhnya yg kokoh anda bisa menjadikannya sebagai sasaran tinju, dan kemudian bla bla bla."

*Skip Scene*

.

.

****Belakang Panggung Tepatnya Penjara Orang2 yg Akan Dijual****

Edel dan Pria raksasa itu terlihat sedang berbincang-berbincang. Sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi teman yg baik.

"Hei, raksasa siapa namamu ? " Tanya Edel

"Namaku Emos. Namamu siapa nona? " Tanya raksasa itu balik

"Oh, namaku Edel Frost. Panggil saja Edel." Jawab Edel

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Edel. Kuharap jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan membantumu mencari kakakmu itu."

Sesudah berkata itu, Emos langsung dipanggil keluar dari penjara karena sudah saatnya dia untuk dijual. Edel memang menceritakan tentang semua tentang dirinya pada Emos karena Edel merasa Emos merupakan orang yg bisa dipercaya.

Edel melihat nomor di belakang tempat duduknya. No. 20 sedamgkan Emos tadi No. 19. Edel merasa bahwa hidupnya yg bruk akan segera dating. Ia menangis lagi memikirkan nasibnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Kemudian…

"No. 20 kau segera keluar dari situ." Salah satu prajurit memanggil nama Edel untuk maju.

Edel berjalan keluar dari penjara itu. Dalam hati dia berbicara _'aku siap apapun yg terjadi nanti'_

_._

.

.

****Panggung****

Mr. X memperkenalkan Edel pada siapapun yg ingin membeli dirinya.

"Saudara-saudara, saya akan memperkenalkan gadis ini pada anda semua. Dia bernama Edel Frost. Seorang gadis terakhir yg tersisa dari keluarga Frost yg telah lama hilang. Selain itu dia mempunyai tubuh yg bagus dan wajahnya yg lumayan cantik. Ayo, apakah ada yg mau membeli dia ?"

"Aku, beli dia seharga 550rb" kata orang 1

"Baiklah kita mulai dari harga 550rb, ada yg mw menambah lagi penawarannya ?" Tanya Mr.X

"1 jt." kata orang 2

"1 jt, ada lagi ?"

"Tidak, aku beli dia 4 jt." kata orang 3

"Bagus 4 jt, ada yg mau menawar lagi?

"Aku mau beli dengan harga 10 jt." Kata orang 4

Mendengar penawaran yg diajukan orang 4 tidak ada yg lagi berani melakukan penawaran karena 10 jt bukanlah uang yg sedikit.

"Baiklah, apa tidak ada lagi yg menambah ?" Tanya Mr. X sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada yg menjawab.

"Ok, anda berhasil mendapatkan gadis ini sekarang juga anda maju untuk membawanya." Mr. X mengetokan palunya tanda bahwa keputusannya sudah bulat

Orang 4 itu segera maju untuk membawa Edel pulang. Pada saat itu terjadi…

_Dor... _

Mr. X jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil memegang tangan kanannya yg mengeluarkan darah abis kena tembak. Mr. X mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yg menembaknya. Dan Mr. X pun bertanya pada orang misterius itu.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanyanya dengan tersengal-sengal

Orang misterius itu kemudian turun ke panggung sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan orang banyak.

"Namaku adalah Rufus Wilde. Aku seorang _Bounty Hunter_." Jawabnya dingin dan tegas. Seorang dengan rambut bewarna cokelat, bermata merah _crimson_, dan membawa 2 pistol ditangannya sebagai senjatanya.

~~TBC~~

* * *

**Author : Akhirnya selese juga chapter 5 nya. Wkwkwk. Sorry kalo ceritanya gaje ya!**

**NOTE : Ada yg nanya kenapa bisa ada ranjang di Gaikoz Castle kan? Jwabannya mudah dari gambar ama dialognya di GC kan udah jelas Gaikoz Castle tu tempat tinggal Gaikoz udah pasti ada kamarnya bwt tidur bukan ? Lagian Castlenya bagus & besar masa ga ada kamarnya sama sekali kan aneh. :D**

**Gw mau jelasin yg belum jelas aja :**

**1. Big Boss = Anggap aja kyak Ziddler dari Nightmare Circus tanpa pakaian badutnya. Pake Baju Formal kyak orang kantor. Gitu deh..**

**2. Pemilik Toko Blacksmith = Kayak NPC di Park GC kalo mw create item/dismantle item.**

**3. Emos = Orangnya besar pokoknya lah.**

**Author Note : Ceritanya yg bagian pelelangan tuh terinspirasi dari anime One Piece**

******Thanks to :**

**********AkaneMiyuki, RukimotomoKisa**

^yg udah review karya saya^

**~~Please Review~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus/Lupus/Luxus**

**Summary :****Di suatu tempat yang bernama Frostland hiduplah sebuah keluaga yang sangat bahagia yaitu keluarga Frost. Mereka tinggal di benua yang jauh dari peradaban orang-orang pada biasanya./"Wah, kau hebat sekali Adel"kata Ayahku member selamat pada kakakku/Namaku adalah Edel Frost./Pairing Edel x ?/Sorry Ga pinter bikin sumary.**

**(Mohon dibaca) Warning : Bahasa masih kaku, OOC,Cerita Gaje, Kata-kata kasar, Kissing**

**NOTE : This chapter is Fully Romantic from Edel X Rufus. Buat yg masih dibawah umur harap tidak usah dibaca !**

******-SPECIAL FIC FOR EDEL-**

**Chapter 6 Edel's Nightmare Part 2**

.

.

.

****Panggung****

"Namaku Rufus Wilde. Aku seorang _Bounty Hunter._"

Kemudian, Rufus mengarahkan satu pistolnya ke atas dan...

_Dor..._

Dengan satu tembakan itu. Orang-orang yg ada didalam gedung itu lansung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan gedung itu, orang yg tadinya membeli Edel pun juga ikut melarikan diri karena masih sayang nyawanya. Hanya Rufus, Mr. X dan Edel yg masih ada dipanggung itu.

"Huh, kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" Masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku sudah banyak mendapat informasi dari orang-orang kalau kau akan melakukan perdanganganmu disini."

"Mr. X dengan banyak tindakan krminal yg kau lakukan. Kau menjadi buronan dengan harga 50.000.000 Gp. Maka dari itu aku akan membunuhmu disini secepatnya." Kata Rufus kemudian.

Mr. X yg sudah terdesak. Kemudian dia menyuruh semua anak buahnya menghabisi Rufus. Di hadapan Rufus sekarang ada sekitar 50 orang yg bersiap menghabisinya.

.

_Battle Begin..._

.

Pertama 5 orang datang menyerang Rufus. Rufus menghindar dengan cepat dan balas menyerang mereka.

.

_"Howling Gale"_

.

5 orang tadi langsung tewas seketika dengan tertembak ditubuhnya. Kemudian, 15 orang datang dan mengelilingi Rufus. Saat mereka berlari menyerang Rufus...

.

_"Bullet Time"_

_._

Rufus menembak membabi-buta 15 orang tadi dengan gerakan memutar. Alhasil 15 orang itu langsung tewas juga. 30 orang itu kemudian takut pada Rufus karena membunuh teman mereka dengan mudah. "Hm, akan cepat kuselesaikan pertarungan bodoh ini." kata Rufus pada mereka.

.

Rufus langsung melompat ke tengah-tengah mereka dan...

.

_"Soul Shackles"_

_._

Mereka terlempar ke udara. Dan pada saat diudara...

.

_"Explosive Shot" (4th skill)_

_._

30 orang yg tersisa tadi akhirnya mereka tewas semua ditangan Rufus.

.

_Battle End_

.

Mr. X menyaksikan pertarungan tadi dan dia sadar bahwa orang yg ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang biasa. Rufus kemudian berjalan mendekati Mr. X yg terjatuh dilantai dengan darah yg mengalir terus dari tangan kanannya.

"Mr. X inilah saatnya kematianmu." Rufus menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Mr. X.

"Tunggu. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah membunuh orang ?" Tanya Mr. X

"Tentu saja ada. Tetapi, untuk membunuh orang yg banyak kejahatannya sepertimu tentu perasaan seperti itu akan hilang."

"Lagipula aku juga bukan manusia. Jadi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun ketika membunuh seseorang." Kata Rufus kemudian.

"Apa, maksud- ?"

.

_Dor..._

.

Mr. X akhirnya selesai menghembuskan nafasnya yg terakhir didunia ini.

.

.

**-Rufus Pov-**

Akhirnya. Berhasil juga aku membunuh orang ini. Baiklah aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum banyak orang. Kucari pintu keluar ternyata ada disebelah kiri belakang panggung ini.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Sontak aku berbalik badan mendengar suara orang yg sedang menangis. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut silver keungguan yg panjangnya sepinggang sedang menangis terduduk dilantai. Rambutnya menutupi mukanya yg sedang menangis.

Aku mendekatinya perhalan-halan. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihatku. Ia mundur dengan menyeret kakinya kebelakang.

.

**-Rufus Pov End-**

.

.

_-Edel Pov-_

Aku menangis shock sampai terduduk dilantai. Aku sangat bingung dengan keadaan yg terjadi pada saat ini.

.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

_._

Mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Otomatis aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya. yg sudah membunuh banyak orang disini. Aku perlahan mundur kebelakang dengan menyeret kakiku.

.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

.

Aku semakin mundur kebelakang karena melihat sosoknya yg mendekat terus. Karena dilanda perasaan takut. Aku semakin takut kalau orang ini mau membunuhku.

.

_Plukk..._

.

Punggungku sudah menyentuh dinding. Dengan sangat cepat orang ini ada dihadapanku persis. Aku melihat wajahnya dari bawah. Eksperesinya sangat datar dan pandangan matanya sangat tajam yg berasal dari mata Crimson-nya.

Dia menodongkan salah satu pistolnya kearah perutku. Sontak saja aku ingin melindungi perutku tapi apa daya. Kedua tanganku masih terborgol dibelakang tubuhku dan kakiku masih sangat lemas untuk digerakkan.

Kemudian, aku memejamkan mataku dan pasrah jika aku akan mati ditembak.

.

_Dor..._

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku kembali. Tenyata... dia tidak menembak perutku, tetapi dia menembak sabuk yg ada dipinggangku. Sabuk itu langsung saja terbelah dua setelah terkena tembakan tadi.

"Balik badanmu !" Dia berkata padaku.

Tanpa bertanya lagi aku langsung menuruti perintahnya. Dan...

.

_Dor..._

.

Akhirnya borgol yg mengikat kedua tanganku hancur. Aku merasa bebas kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya. Tetapi ternyata aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kesadaranku...

.

_Plukk_

_._

_-Edel Pov End-_

.

Melihat Edel jatuh pingsan. Rufus sempat berpikir untuk 'menolong gadis ini atau tidak'. Tapi, hati kecilnya yg menang dan Rufus akhirnya menggendong Edel dengan gaya ala _Bridal Style. _Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

****Rumah Kecil Rufus****

Rufus akhirnya sampai juga dirumahnya yg menurut saya sangat minimalis. Rufus kemudian membaringkan Edel dikasur tempat tidurnya.

Sejenak Rufus memperhatikan Edel yg tertidur itu. Wajah Edel sangatlah polos ketika tertidur lelap begini. Rufus merasakan keanehan pada jantungnya yg berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Edel itu.

.

_Blussh..._

.

Wajah Rufus tanpa sadar memerah sedikit. Rufus akhirnya sadar kalau dia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan aneh seperti ini. Kemudian, Rufus keluar dari kamarnya dan dia tidur disofa karena ada Edel yg menempati kamarnya tuk sementara.

.

.

****Pagi harinya****

***4 days ago***

_-Edel Pov-_

"Huahh..."

Segera saja aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka mataku. Aku menjadi bingung ketika menyadari kalau aku ada ditempat yg aku tidak tahu.

Ingin mendapat informasi yg lebih jelas. Aku segera berdiri dari kasur yg kutiduri semalam dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Pada saat keluar kamar. Aku mencium bau harum masakan. Perutku langsung keroncongan. Setelah kuingat-ingat aku tidak makan dari kemarin sore. Pantas saja perutku lapar saat ini.

Kuberjalan menuju bau masakan itu. Dan bau masakan itu berasal dari dapur dan kulihat ada seseorang yg sedang memasak.

Ternyata...

Dia adalah orang yg menolongku kemarin ditempat 'penjualan manusia' itu. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada dipintu dapur. Mendengar suara kakiku. Orang itu langsung membalik badannya dan melihatku. Dia akhirnya membalik badannya lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'masak'nya itu.

"Kau sudah merasa sehat, nona ?" Dia bertanya padaku tanpa membalik badannya.

"Apa kau yg membawaku kesini semalam ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi !" Dia menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku semalam, err... Tuan ...?"

"Rufus. Namaku Rufus. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku tuan." Jawabnya lagi dingin.

Huh, dingin sekali sih orang ini. Padahal aku kan bertanya baik-baik.

"Nona. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Jika merasa belum sehat cepatlah istirahat lagi."

"Aku sudah sehat kok. Hanya..."

.

_Kryukk... (Perut Keroncongan)_

.

"Kalau kau lapar tinggal bilang saja. Hah... ya sudah kau tunggu saja diruang makan sana." Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Karena perutku sudah sangat lapar dengan cepat kuturuti perintahnya. Sesaat kemudian dia datang membawa makannya yg ada didalam pancinya. Dia meletakannya diatas meja makan.

"Makanlah dulu, nona. Aku mau mandi dulu. Oh, ya aku tau kau tidak punya baju ganti kan ?" Dia bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan menjawabnya.

"Ambil saja baju yg kau suka didalam lemari dikamarku itu. Baju-baju milik Ibuku dulu sebelum meninggal." Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya di pagi hari.

Aku pun segera makan karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa lapar ini.

.

.

_-Edel Pov End-_

.

****Siang Harinya****

Rufus berlatih menembak didalam hutan yg letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Saat berlatih dia, secara tidak sadar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yg barusan dialaminya.

Padahal semasa hidupnya, Rufus tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan orang lain sampai seperti ini kecuali Ibunya sendiri.

.

_Dor..._

.

'Gagal'. Dari 5 sasaran tembak yg tersedia hanya 1 Sasaran yg meleset. Rufus mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas mengenai kegagalannya hari ini. (Maklum. Soalnya Rufus hampir tidak pernah meleset dalam hal membidik.)

.

*Skip Scene*

.

.

****Malam Harinya****

Rufus berjalan pulang menuju rumah kecilnya. Begitu, sampai rumah Rufus langsung melempar semua senjatanya disofa dan berjalan kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Sebelum kedapur. Dia Harus melewati dulu ruang makan yg ada dirumahnya. Sontak saja dia kaget melihat ruang makannya yg sudah tersedia banyak masakan yg mengguga selera, dan melihat gadis berambut silver keunguan itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ini, semua kau yang membuatnya Nona ?" Tanya Rufus ragu-ragu.

Dia mengangguk dan menjawab...

"Iya, sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena membiarkanku menumpang dirumahmu." Edel tersenyum lembut pada Rufus.

Rufus segera mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Edel. Kemudian, Rufus mencoba makanan yg dibuat Edel.

"Enak sekali, masakanmu Nona." puji Rufus. Dan melanjutkan makannya dengan sedikit lahap.

Edel yg melihat Rufus seperti orang yang tidak makan. Ia tertawa tertahan. Tetap saja Rufus bisa mendengarkan suara tertawa Edel.

"Kenapa, kau tertawa Nona ?" Rufus merasa aneh karena tidak ada sesuatu yg lucu.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya senang melihat orang menyukai masakanku. Soalnya Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasak." Jawab Edel santai dan memulai makan juga.

"Jangan memanggilku Nona terus. Apa kau tidak aneh memanggilku nona terus menerus ?" Tanya Edel.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa ?" Tanya Rufus santai.

"Namaku Edel Frost. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa."

"Baiklah, kau kupanggil Edel saja kalau begitu. Dan kau pun juga sebut namaku. Jangan hanya aku saja." Sedikit ancaman Rufus.

Edel hanya mengangguk senang.

Makan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling menceritakan kisah mereka masing-masing. Edel juga menceritakan darimana ia ditangkap sampai harus dijual tuk dijadikan budak.

Rufus kemudian memperbolehkan Edel tinggal disini sampai Edel siap untuk pergi sendiri dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

****Pagi hari esoknya****

***3 days ago***

Edel terbangun juga dari mimpinya. Ia segera membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Setelah membersihkan tempat tidur ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya atau nama lainnya mandi.

Sesudah mandi, Edel segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu tuk dimakan pagi ini. Keluar dari kamar ia melihat Rufus sedang tertidur disofa dengan majalah yg menutupi mukanya.

Melihat cara tidur Rufus yg sedikit berantakan. Edel kemudian menyingkirkan majalah itu dari muka Rufus dan...

.

_Blushh..._

.

Muka Edel memanas seketika. Melihat Rufus yg tertidur. Ia berpikir _'Tampan sekali Rufus. Aku baru melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang'._ Entah dari mana pikiran itu datang Edel sesegera menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

.

.

"Huahh..." Suara Rufus.

Akhirnya Rufus terbangun juga dari tidurnya yg nyenyak. Merasa dirinya haus. Rufus beranjak dari sofanya dan menuju ke dapur untuk minum. Dan pagi ini Rufus disajikan masakan lagi oleh Edel. Edel langsung mengajak makan Rufus sebelum makanannya dingin.

"Rufus, boleh nanti siang aku ikut bersamamu ?" Tanya Edel selama makan.

"Hmm... tidak masalah. Selama kau jangan merepotkanku." Kata Rufus dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya." Edel segera kembali ke kamarnya tuk ganti baju.

"Hah..." Rufus menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yg panjang baginya.

*Skip Scene*

****Dalam Perjalanan****

Rufus memakai pakaian _bounty hunter _seperti biasanya, sedangkan Edel memakai dress lengan panjang berwarna biru langit yg senada dengan matanya . Semua pakaian ini milik Ibunya Rufus yg sudah meninggal.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat biasanya Rufus berlatih menembak. Sebagai pemanasan Rufus menembak tengah batang pohon dari jarak 100 meter. Tembakan itu tepat pada sasarannya.

Pemanasannya selesai juga. Rufus akhirnya menunjukkan kebolehannya menembak. Ada 5 sasaran, Rufus berdiri diantara 5 sasaran tersebut, Jarak antara Rufus dengan slah satu sasaran itu sekitar 150 meter. Rufus langsung menembak 5 sasaran itu dalam 5 detik saja...

_Dor...dor...dor...dor...dor_

Semua tepat sasaran.

(Setiap 1 tembakan dilakukannya dalam 1 detik.)

"Wah, hebat sekali." Takjub Edel melihat Rufus menembak tadi.

Rufus melihat Edel yg duduk diam ditempatnya merasa tidak enak pada Edel. Rufus mengajak Edel untuk menembak...

"Hei, Edel kau mau coba sekali menembak ?" Teriak Rufus.

"Aku mau." Jawab Edel senang. Karena ia bosan hanya melihat Rufus menembak.

"Untuk dasarnya lebih baik pakai pistol ini." Rufus melemparkan sebuah pistol pada Edel.

"Dan juga coba kau tembak sasaran dibatang pohon itu." Rufus menunjuk pohon yg dimaksud. Pohon itu sekitar 20 meter dari tempat Edel berdiri.

"Oke. Aku coba dulu." Edel paham maksud perkataan Rufus tadi.

Edel segera mengambil posisi untuk menembak dengan kedua tangannya. Karena masih dasar maka Edel menembak dengan dua tangan. Tetapi...

"Salah." Kata Rufus dari jauh.

"Eh?" Edel bingung.

"Caramu memegang pistol itu salah." Rufus mengatakannya sambil berjalan ke arah Edel.

"Begini caranya."

Rufus segera memegang tangan kanan Edel mengarahkannya pada pelatuk dan tangan kirinya menopang tangan kanannya. Tanpa sadar jarak mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat sehingga bisa merasakan nafasnya masing-masing. _Sapphire _bertemu _Crimson. _Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

.

_Blussh..._

_._

Muka Rufus dan Edel sama-sama memerah. Mereka tetap dalam posisi ini.

Edel yg akhirnya sadar terlebih dulu kalau mereka terlalu dekat. Refleks Edel menjauhkan dirinya dari Lupus. Terlihat kalau muka mereka berdua masih memerah. Rufus membuang mukanya kesamping dan Edel menundukkan mukanya kebawah.

"Jangan terlalu dekat seperti tadi." Peringat Edel.

"Ow... maaf."

"Ya sudah kita lanjutkan saja yg tadi." Ujar Edel.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan menembak. Dan tanpa sadar pula hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat.

.

.

****Hari berikutnya****

***2 days ago***

Hari ini mereka berdua tetap berlatih menembak bersama ditempat latihan Rufus. Sampai sore hari...

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Edel." Perintah Rufus.

"Hmm..." Jawab Edel sambil mengangguk.

****Rumah Rufus****

"Ikutlah denganku Edel."

Edel mengikuti Rufus masuk ke ruang rahasia yg ada dirumahnya itu. Setelah masuk terlihat banyak sekali berbagai macam pistol dan senjata lainnya.

"Jangan pernah beritahu ruangan ini pada siapapun juga." Ancam Rufus.

Sungguh saat ini Rufus mengerikan sekali untuk diajak berbicara sekalipun.

"I..i-ya." jawab Edel ketakutan.

"Sekarang pilihlah salah satu senjata yg ada disini. Sebagai hadiah karena bisa menembak semua sasaran dalam 100 meter."

"Benarkah...?" Mata Edel berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

Kemudian Edel melihat-lihat semua senjata yg ada disini. Edel mengambil pistol kuno yg dinamai dengan _Flintlock._

"Ah, aku mengambil yg ini saja." Sambil memegang _Flintlock._

"_Flintlock, _eh kenapa kau memilihnya?" Tanya Rufus.

"Entahlah, tapi yg pasti aku senang jika bisa menggunakannya." Jawab Edel sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sekarang pistol ini milikmu." Rufus menyerahkan _Flintlock_ pada Edel.

.

.

****Hari Terakhir****

***1 hari days ago***

"Edel, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu yg penting padamu." Terlihat sekali kalau Rufus serius berbicara pada Edel.

"Apa yg mau kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Edel heran.

"Jangan berbicara disini. Ikutlah denganku !"

"Kemana ?"

"Ke tempat yang menarik." Jawab Rufus sambil menyeringai.

.

.

****Padang Bunga dekat Hutan biasanya mereka berlatih menembak****

"Wah, indah sekali." Edel terkagum-kagum melihat nya. Soalnya Edel sangat suka dengan bunga.

Edel berlarian kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil ketika melihat banyak bunga seperti saat ini. Melihat hal ini membuat Rufus tersenyum tipis.

"Edel, kesinilah sebentar." Kata Rufus sambil mengayunkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tnya Edel polos.

Rufus menyematkan sebuah bunga ke poni rambut Edel yg terletak diantara telinga dan kepalanya. Edel yg diperlakukan seperti itu otomatis mukanya memerah langsung.

"Terima kasih, Rufus." Ia masih saja menundukkan kepalanya malu. Posisi mereka cukup dekat untuk saat ini.

"Hei." Panggil Rufus.

"Apa kau tau arti kata tentang 'cinta' ?" Lanjut Rufus kemudian.

"Hmm.. Menurutku 'cinta' adalah perasaan yg lebih mendalam dari tahap 'menyukai'. Biasanya jika seseorang mengalami cinta maka jantung orang itu akan berdebar-debar tidak karuan ketika melihat lawan jenisnya." Jawab Edel panjang.

"Kalau begitu. Apakah perasaan yg kurasakan padamu ini disebut 'cinta' ?" Rufus bertanya.

"Apa maksud- ?" Edel ingin bertanya. Tetapi Rufus memotong pertanyaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Edel. Jadilah kekasihku." Rufus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Edel

Mendengar pernyataan Rufus, Edel langsung saja menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Setelah berpikir sebentar. Edel langsung memeluk Rufus sambil mengatakan...

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rufus Wilde. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Kata Edel pelan didekat Rufus.

Rufus semakin memeluk erat Edel, setelah mendengar bahwa cintanya diterima. Tanpa sadar Edel pun menangis bahagia. Rufus merasakan kalau bahunya sedikit basah.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Edel ?" Tanya Rufus lembut sambil melonggarkan pelukannya biar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku menangis bahagia, Rufus. Hahaha." Edel menjawabnya seperti itu agar Rufus tidak khawatir.

Tanpa peduli lagi. Rufus segera menekan tengkuk leher Edel keatas. Secara pelan-pelan tapi pasti wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat...

.

Cup...

.

Langsung saja Rufus mencium bibir Edel yg terlihat sangat menggoda baginya sambil memejamkan matanya. Edel pun memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Rufus menikmati ciuman mereka.

Pada awalnya mereka hanya melakukan kontak bibir. Kelama-lamaan ciuman mereka semakin panas. Rufus mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Edel.

"Mmm..." Begitulah suara yg terdengar dari ciuman mereka.

Selang beberapa lama. Mereka berdua memutuskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Muka mereka masih terlihat memerah walaupun ciumannya udah selesai.

"Rufus, hari ini rencana kita adalah kencan. Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Ancam Edel.

"Tentu saja tidak." Rufus langsung mencium puncuk kepala Edel.

Edel langsung memeluk tangan kanan Rufus dan mengajaknya berkencan hari ini. Edel mengajak Rufus ke danau yg baru ia temukan kemarin. Selama perjalanan tak kala keduanya bercanda bersama, saling menggoda satu sama lain, dan hal" romantis lainnya. Yah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Perasaan dingin mereka terlihat luntur jika sedang berduaan. Rufus sangatlah ramah dan selalu tersenyum jika berbicara dengan Edel. Edel pun demikian, jika berbicara dengan Rufus. Edel sangat suka sekali menggoda Rufus sehingga kadang membuat Rufus sedikit ngambek.

"Rufus, malam ini temani aku tidur ya?" Nada Edel terdengar sedikit manja.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak takut aku melakukan hal aneh padamu ketika tidur nanti ?" Tanya Rufus.

"Tentu tidak. Aku percaya kalau kau itu orang baik, Rufus. Selain itu aku besok akan pergi. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Rufus." Jawab Edel.

Mereka akhirnya tidur berdua bersama dalam satu ranjang. Rufus tidak akan melakukan hal yg aneh pada Edel. Karena Edel sudah mempercayainya. Jadi selama tidur, Rufus memeluk tubuh Edel. Edel juga memeluk Rufus seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

Itulah perasaan yg dialami oleh mereka berdua dalam sepanjang hari ini.

.

~~TBC~~

* * *

**Author : Akhirnya selese juga chapter 6 nya. Wkwkwk. Tentang Ibu Rufus tuh gw ngawur ceritanya dah**

**Author : Semoga kalian suka mah fic ini. Entah sejak kapan ceritanya malah nyimpang ke romance gini. Padahal awalnya cuman buat fic adventure biasa aja. Wkwkwkwk**

**Thanks to :**

**AkaneMiyuki, RukimotomoKisa, Dere Dere 02**

^yg udah review karya saya^

**~~Please Review~~**


End file.
